


A Period Of Shock

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, Menstruation, Other, Scents & Smells, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Rose and Jade start their periods surrounded by aliens who have no concept of the menstrual cycle.





	A Period Of Shock

Rose and Jade sat with their backs propped up against Roses bed, fingers rapidly mashing buttons on a game controller.  
"Is Everything 'Ok' In Here?" Kanaya asked, stepping into the room.

"Yeah, why?" Jade asked, pausing the game her and Rose were playing.

"It Smells Strange In Here." Kanaya sniffed the air "Karkat, Terezi! Come Here."

"WHAT'S UP?" Karkat asked, coming into the bedroom with Terezi, a bored Dave and a curious John, both Jade and Rose blushing vividly as Terezi sniffed around like a blood hound.

"1T SM3LLS L1K3....BLOOD?" Dave cracked a smirk.

"Well, I'm going to leave the room for this PERIOD of time. Hopefully you don't throw in the TOWEL before you crack this case open like an EGG. Sorry if it seems like I'm PADding out the time I'm talking, I'll just leave and listen to some RAG TIME music while you GuESTROGEN what's going on here." Dave left the room, receiving enraged stares from Rose and Jade, and confused looks from the trolls and John.

"ARE YOU GUYS OK OR..?" Karkat asked.

"WH3R3 4R3 YOU BL33D1NG FROM?" Terezi asked, John suddenly understanding what was happening.

"Oh, I get it! Haha, nice." Rose and Jade glared daggers at him. "I'll just...I'll just be going now." John said timidly, stepping backwards out of the room and going after Dave.

"Are You Wounded, It's Alright You Can Tell Us." Rose Meekly stood up and whispered into Kanaya's ear. "...Oh?.....OH.....Down There?...Do All Humans.....Wow Ok." Kanaya and Rose sauntered out of the room together.

"WHAT? KANAYA WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"FUCK TH1S SH1T, 1'M F1ND1NG OUT MYS3LF." Terezi said, approaching Jade.

"Wait, what are you?!" Jade yelped, Terezi pinning her down and licking and sniffing her neck and arms and legs, Jade kicking until Terezi grabbed her flailing limbs. Terezi stopped as she reached Jade's thigh and lower stomach.

"OH MY. 1S TH1S NORM4L FOR HUM4N F3M4L3S?" Jade nodded "SO YOU'R3 OK 4ND NOT HURT?" Jade nodded again and Terezi climbed off of her and left the room, leaving a confused Karkat and frazzled Jade

"CAN SOME ONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"


End file.
